Serpihan Masa Lalu
by Fuyuko Ashikaga
Summary: Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana Sakura bisa lupa? Baju ini adalah baju kesayangannya dulu.  Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat tentang baju itu. Sakura kira Sasuke sudah lupa segalanya tentang dirinya, dan kenyataannya Sakura keliru  Mind to RnR


Chapter 1: Pertemuan Kembali

_**Serpihan Masa Lalu**_

_**Disclaimer :**_

_**Naruto©Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**Serpihan Masa Lalu**____**Akera Raikatuji**_

**Genre** : Romance

**Pairs : **Sasusaku slight Narusaku

**Sumary : **Sakura hanya mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana Sakura bisa lupa? Baju ini adalah baju kesayangannya dulu. Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat tentang baju itu. Sakura kira Sasuke sudah lupa segalanya tentang dirinya, dan kenyataannya Sakura keliru.

Mind to RnR?

**Warning** : AU, maaf banget kalau gaje, Typoo, OOC sangat, dan segala macam kekurangan lainnya. Jadi, mohon bantuannya ya.

**Don't like don't read**

**Chapter 1 : Pertemuan Kembali**

**Author's POV**

Pagi yang mendung. Sang mentari tampak malu-malu menampakkan sinarnya. Sakura berangkat ke sekolah penuh semangat dengan harapan bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman-teman. Gadis itu melirik jam tangan yang terpasang manis di lengan kirinya. Pukul 6.45. Berhubung sekolahnya masuk jam setengah delapan jadi masih sempatlah untuk bersantai-santai di jalanan. Rumah Sakura terletak cukup jauh dengan sekolah. Sakura berangkat sekolah naik sepeda. Tak mungkin kan dia jalan kaki? Kecuali kalau sepedanya sedang ngambek, itu lain lagi ceritanya.

Baru setengah perjalanan Sakura lalui pagi ini untuk ke sekolah, saat ini Sakura sedang melewati jalanan yang dikelilingi oleh hamparan sawah yang luas di kanan kirinya. Ketika sedang asyik menikmati perjalanannya Sakura merasa ada yang aneh dengan sepedanya. Lebih tepatnya dengan salah satu bannya. Sakura menepikan sepedanya. Kemudian dia mengecek keadaan bannya. Ban depan? Ok. Ban belakang? Oh tidak, ini dia. "Huft... ban sepedaku kempes lagi." Sakura mendengus mendapati ban belakang sepedanya kempes.

"Sepertinya harus dipompa dulu deh." Sakura berbicara dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia menengok kekanan kekiri. Apa yang dicarinya? Apakah Sakura hendak menyeberang? Tentu tidak. Sakura sedang mencari bengkel untuk memperbaiki motornya. Tapi hasilnya nihil. Sakura tak menemukan bengkel disekitar sini. Yaiyalah, secara sekarang ini dia sedang bertepi di daerah pesawahan yang jarang penduduknya. Meskipun begitu tapi jalanan ini terbilang cukup ramai saat ini. Banyak orang berlalu lalang hendak pergi bekerja, maupun anak-anak yang mau berangkat sekolah. Seperti dirinya saat ini. Tapi tidak untuk dengan nasib yang dialaminya. Karena sepertinya cuma dia yang mendorong sepedanya. Sedangkan yang lain kan mengendarai motor atau mobil. Tidak dengan mendorongnya.

"Hm.. sepertinya bengkel terdekat 1 KM lagi deh. WHAT? 1 KM lagi?" Sakura mendecih, "Ya sudah deh, daripada aku tidak masuk sekolah." Mau tak mau Sakura harus mendorong sepedanya.

**End of Author's POV**

**Sakura's POV**

Oh Tuhan, mengapa harus sekarang kempesnya? Tunggu... tunggu... kempes? Iya kalau cuma kempes tapi kalau bocor gimana? AAARGHT... KAA-SAN...

Uh, pagi yang sangat menyebalkan. Mana di sini jalannya ramai lagi. Baru mendorong seratus meter saja sudah capek. Mana sudah keringetan begini lagi. Nanti kan bau? Kalau begini caranya sama saja berangkat sekolah dengan jalan kaki.

Tiba-tiba ada suara motor pelan di belakangku. Awalnya aku tak mempedulikannya sampai dia berjalan pelan di sebelahku.

"Sakura?"

Terdengar suara seseorang memanggil namaku, aku refleks mencari sang sumber suara yang berada di samping sepedaku. Kulihat seorang cowok, tinggi, dan memakai helm full face. Eh? Bagaimana aku bisa menyimpulkan kalau cowok itu tinggi, padahal kan dia naik motor tidak berdiri. Ah sudahlah itu tak penting, menurutku dia tinggi. Sudah begitu saja. Dia juga memakai seragam. Sepertinya sih seragam sekolah, tapi aku tidak tahu itu seragam sekolah mana. Dia menyapaku. Eh, bukan. Lebih tepatnya mengagetkanku. Suaranya. Sepertinya aku pernah mendengar suaranya. Bukan hanya pernah mendengar bahkan aku sangat akrab dengan suaranya. Aku mencoba mengingat-ingat siapa pemilik suara itu. Tapi gagal. Aku benar-benar tidak ingat suara itu. Kemudian cowok itu membuka kaca helmnya.

"Hei..." sapanya penuh akrab, tak lupa dengan cengirannya.

Aku sempat terpana dan sambil bengong pula. Tapi untunglah sedetik kemudian aku bisa mengendalikan diriku. Dan ternyata aku memang kenal dengan suaranya.

"Nar... Naruto-kun? Itu kau?" tanyaku pada cowok itu.

"Tentu, Sakura-chan. What's the matter with your bicycle?"

"Oh, ini ban belakang sepedaku. Tidak tahu ini bocor atau kempes." Jawabku sambil menunjuk kearah ban belakang sepedaku.

"Oh," dia hanya manggut-manggut aja.

Aku juga mengangguk. Kemudian Naruto mematikan mesin motornya dan turun dari motornya.

"Lho Naruto-kun? Kok berhenti dan kok turun, malah didorong lagi. Memangnya motormu kenapa?" tanyaku tak bisa menyembunyikan rasa terkejutku.

"Aku temenin dorongnya." dia menoleh lagi kearahku.

"Tapi motormu kan tidak kenapa-napa? Nanti kamu capek lo?"

"Lebih enak capek kalau ada temannya daripada capek sendirian. Iya kan?"

"Terserahlah. . ." Aku pun tak bisa menolak kebaikannya.

Kami berjalan kira-kira setengah kilometer dan sampai di bengkel terdekat. Karena bannya bocor jadi harus ditambal dan membutuhkan waktu paling cepat lima belas menit. Dan seandainya aku harus menunggu selama itu aku bisa telat sampai sekolah. Akhirnya aku tinggalkan sepedaku di bengkel itu dan ke sekolahnya aku diantar Naruto.

Waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh dua puluh menit dan itu tandanya 10 menit lagi bel masuk akan berbunyi. Naruto memacu motornya dengan kecepatan tinggi. Baru sebentar saja kami sudah sampai di depan sekolahku. Naruto menurunkanku di depan gerbang masuk sekolahku.

"Arigatoo Naruto-kun sudah menemani aku mendorong tadi. Dan juga karena kamu sudah mengantar aku ke sekolah sehingga aku tidak jadi telat."

"Sudah, sudah. Jangan kebanyakan makasih. Nanti stok makasihmu habis lho?"

"Tenang aja aku masih punya stoknya banyak kok. So, tidak usah takut kehabisan. Hehe.." Aku tersenyum kearahnya.

"Ya sudah deh terserah kamu, Saku-chan!" Ucap Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutku.

"Yaah! Jadi rusak deh rambutku." aku menggembungkan kedua pipiku pura-pura ngambek.

"Aku berangkat sekolah dulu ya? Nanti keburu telat."

Aku mengangguk pelan kearahnya. Naruto langsung memutar motornya.

"Sakura, kapan-kapan aku main kerumahmu ya? Kamu belum pindah kan?" Tanyanya sambil menoleh kearahku.

"Hai." Jawabku singkat.

Naruto tersenyum sebentar lalu menutup kaca helm-nya dan langsung tancap gas.

Itulah pertama kalinya aku bertemu dengan Naruto setelah hampir 5 tahun dia pergi ke luar negeri dan kami _lost contact_. Setelah Naruto menghilang dari pandanganku, aku teringat sesuatu. Ahh. . . tapi sudahlah toh dia juga bakal maen kerumahku. Entah kapan akupun tak tahu. Lagipula tak terlalu penting kok.

TENG. . . TENG. . . TENG. . .

Bel masuk sudah berbunyi. Aku buru-buru lari melewati gerbang dan langsung menuju ke kelas. Di dalam kelas aku menemui banyak teman-temanku yang sudah datang. Di sebelah tempat dudukku aku melihat Ino yang sedang tersenyum karena melihat aku datang.

"Hei Sakura." Sapa Ino hangat.

"Hei Ino." Aku berjalan dan duduk di bangku sebelahnya.

"Sakura?" Tanya Ino begitu aku menghempaskan tubuhku di bangku kesayanganku.

"Ya. Ada apa Ino? " Aku menoleh kearah Ino.

"Kok tumben telat Sakura? Biasanya kan kamu yang paling awal." Tanya Ino heran.

"Oh itu tadi ban sepedaku bocor. Tapi, untung saja aku tidak telat. Oia, Ino tadi aku ketemu sama Naruto."

"Apa katamu Sakura? Naruto?"

Aku mengangguk dengan mantap. Ino ingin bertanya lagi tapi keburu guru matematika yang terkenal _killer _masuk ke kelas_. _Satu kelas pun kini menjadi sunyi seperi kuburan. Sepi banget.

Sekarang hari sabtu, so kelasku pulang atidak sore. Sebenarnya bel tanda kami boleh pulang sudah berbunyi daritadi, tapi hari ini aku lagi malas pulang kerumah. Aku masih ingin kumpul-kumpul bersama sobat-sobatku. Kini aku tengah asik ngobrol bareng mereka.

Sekolah sudah mulai sepi, hanya masih ada beberapa yang masih tinggal disekolah mungkin mareka yang sedang malas pulang kerumah seperti aku. Kulihat diluar langit mulai mendung. Dengan ditandai datangnya para awan yang membuat langit tampak murung.

Akhirnya kami keluar dari kelas untuk pulang. Nanti keburu hujan. Ketika hendak pulang aku teringat sesuatu. Aku ingat kalau sekarang motor kesayanganku masih ada di bengkel. Aduh. . . kok aku bisa lupa sih! Terus aku pulangnya gimana donk?

"Teman-teman aku pulang dulu ya? Jaa... " pamit salah satu sahabatku yang bercepol dua, Tenten, sambil berjalan menuju parkiran motornya

"Jaa... " jawab aku, Hinata, dan Ino bersamaa dengan melambaikan tangan kami.

"O ya, Ino kamu pulang bareng sama Hinata ya?"

"Iya. Boleh kan Ta?" Tanya Ino sambil meminta persetujuan dari Hinata dengan wajah penuh pengharapan.

"Iya. Boleh. Terus Sakura, kamu pulang sama siapa?"

"Ha? Aku? Emm. . . tidak tahu juga mau naik apa. Paling entar naek bus. Kamu kalau pulang bareng Hinata juga tidak apa-apa kok." jawabku spontan, menatap kearah Ino. Berhubung rumah Ino dan Hinata searah jadi mereka bisa pulang bareng. Karena arah rumahku berlawanan dengan rumah mereka jadinya, yah, aku tak bisa bareng.

"Kamu yakin Sakura?" Ino mulai mengkhawatirkan aku.

"Tenang sajalah. Cuma naik bus. Biasa aja, ah." jawabku berusaha meyakinkan.

Hinata berjalan keparkiran untuk mengambil mobilnya. Sedang aku dan Ino berjalan menuju gerbang. Hinata dating dengan motornya dan kemudian berhenti disebelah Ino. Ino naik ke belakang Hinata

"Sakura, kita pulang dulu ya? Jaa..." pamit Hinata dan Ino bersamaan. Mereka tersenyum lebar kearahku dan Ino melambaikan tangannya.

"Jaa. . . , titi Dj ya. . . " aku tersenyum dan membalas lambaian Ino.

Yaaahh. . . pulang naik bus deh! Di luar sekolah ternyata masih ramai, mungkin anak SMA sebelah yang baru pulang sekolah. Banyak anak-anak yang hendak pulang kerumah mereka masing-masing. Di seberang jalan raya aku juga melihat ada beberapa anak yang sedang menanti bus.

Kuambil headset dan hpku yang ada di tas. Kusambungkan headset dengan hp. Kemudian headsetnya kupasang di kedua telingaku. Kubuka MP3-nya. Dilayar hpku tertera tulisan "**MCR-CANCER" **dan kutekan tombol play. Sedetik kemudian terdengar suara Gerard mengalun di telingaku. MCR atau My chemical Romance adalah band kesukaanku. Aku sangat suka sekali dengan MCR.

Aku berjalan sendiri sambil bersenandung ria. Kugoyang-goyangkan kepalaku, menandakan aku sangat menikmati musiknya. Aku berjalan menyusuri jalanan yang ada di depan sekolahku menuju ke minimarket yang terdekat dengan sekolahanku.

Saat sedang asyik-asyiknya aku mendengarkan suara Gerard yang sedang mengalun, samar-samar aku mendengar ada orang yang memanggilku. Aku berhenti sejenak untuk memastikannya. Ku konsentrasikan pendengaranku, siapa tahu dia memanggilku lagi. Setelah beberapa saat aku yakin tak ada yang memanggilku, akupun kembali melanjutkan perjalananku.

Terdengar suara cowok dari belakangku. Aku reflek menoleh kearahnya. Sededik kemudian aku hanya bisa terbengong keheranan karena aku melihat Sasuke. Sasuke di sekolahku? Ngapain Sasuke di sekolahku? Sekolahnya berada lumInon jauh dari sini.

"Sasuke? Ngapain kamu disini? Tumben kamu datang kesini? Kamu kok tidak pakai seragam? Kamu bolos ya? Iya, kamu pasti bolos ya?"

"Jemput kamu." Jawaban singkat, namun mampu membuat aku terdiam. Aku benar-benar bingung. Mengapa Sasuke selalu membuat aku kebingungan?

"Pulanglah denganku. Ada yang mau aku bicarakan dengan kamu," ajaknya kemudian.

"Tidak perlu. Makasih. Aku bisa pulang sendiri. Dan aku harus langsung pulang kerumah. Lagipula kalau aku pulang sama kamu pasti kita tidak langsung pulang kan?" Tolakku dengan berbagai alasan.

"Hn."

Hn? Jawaban apa itu?

"Aku memang mau mengajakmu pergi ke suatu tempat. Dan kamu tidak bisa menolak itu!" Sasuke keukeuh tanpa mempedulikan penolakanku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang aku tidak mau. Dan aku juga tidak bisa. Soalnya aku harus menemani kaa-san kerumah obaasan."

"Kapan?"

"Apanya?"

"Kerumah obaasan-mu?"

"Ya sekarang. Sepulang sekolah. Masa tahun depan?"

"Tidak. Tapi Sabtu depan!"

"Maksudnya?"

"Acaranya kan Sabtu depan, iya kan?"

Waduh ketahuan deh! "Kok kamu bisa tahu sih?" Tanyaku penasaran.

"Jadi, bisakan?" Sasuke tak menghiraukan pertanyaanku.

"Aku kan sudah bilang kalau aku tidak bisa. Kok ngotot? Lagipula aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Kamu tahu kan kalau aku . . . . " Sasuke meletakkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku yang mengisaratkan aku untuk diam. Aku menurutinya. Sasuke membuka tas ranselnya. Sepertinya hendak mengambil sesuatu. Kemudian dia mengeluarkan sesuatu dari ranselnya.

"Ini." Sasuke mengulurkan bungkusan tangannya kearahku.

"Apa ini?" Tanyaku curiga.

"Buka aja!"

Dengan penuh rasa penasaran dan curiga aku mulai membuka bungkusan itu. Dan akupun tahu apa isinya. Isinya adalah bajuku."Baju? Bagaimana kamu bisa bawa baju aku?"

"Aku udah minta ijin sama kaa-sanmu dan beliau mengijinkan. Itukan baju kesukaanmu ya kan?"

Aku hanya mengangguk pelan. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Orang baju ini adalah baju kesayanganku dulu. Ternyata Sasuke masih ingat tentang baju itu. Aku kira dia sudah lupa segalanya tentang aku, dan kenyataannya aku keliru.

"Jadi bagaimana? Masih ada alasan lagi?" Tanya Sasuke sok yakin bahwa aku tidak akan menolak. Onyx Sasuke memandangku tajam.

Setelah beberapa lama aku berpikir akhirnya aku mengiyakan permintaanya. Tapi dengan memberinya syarat. Tentu saja.

" ada syaratnya?"

"Kenapa harus ada syaratnya segala?"

"Mau tidak? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah aku pulang saja."

"Apa?"

"Syaratnya jangan lama-lama dan aku tidak mau pulang kemalaman. Setuju?"

"No problem."

"Good"

"Kita berangkat sekarang?"

Aku mengangguk mengiyakan. Senyum tersenyum tipis. Sangat tipis. Tapi manis. Duuh manisnya senyum itu. Aku refleks ikut tersenyum juga.

"Ya sudah naik gih."

Aku mengangguk lagi dan berjalan menuju ke samping kiri motor Sasuke. Kemudian setelah Sasuke menstarter motornya aku segera naik dibelakang motornya.

"Sudah?"

"Iya."

Sasuke pun memacu motornya meninggalkan sekolah.

"Sakura?"

"Ya?"

"Pegangan!"

"HUWAAAAAA..."

_to_be_continue_

Pertanyaan, saran dan kritik yang membangun saia terima dengan senang hati. Dan perlu saia tegaskan saia tidak terima FLAME!

Akhir kata, REVIEW PLEASE?

Cheers,

Akera Raikatuji

050210

- 7 -


End file.
